


Red Wine//White Wine

by paperclip_star



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: The good news? Tamaki's father left alcohol in their summer home. The bad news? Tamaki is a flirty drunk.also known as: it's 2018 and i'm still writing ouran fanfiction





	Red Wine//White Wine

The host club was closed for business today but the members still managed to meet up outside of school. Tamaki had arranged a "very important life changing meeting" in his summer cabin in the hills.  
  
The good news was that Tamaki's father had left wine in the cabin last time he had been there. The bad news? Tamaki was a flirty drunk.   
  
"You know, Kyoya, I've always loved you." he sighed helplessly, his butt planted firmly in Kyoya's lap. He had his cheek pressed into Kyoya’s shoulder and was twisting his dark hair through his fingers.  
  
"Okay, Tamaki." Kyoya replied, eyeing his still-full glass. It wouldn't hurt to have a little, but he was nervous to let his guard down in this situation. A couple drinks and he might start believing the poor sap.  
  
Tamaki followed his gaze, "Hey, your glass is still full."  
  
"It is." Kyoya agreed.  
  
"You gonna drink it?"  
  
Kyoya had two options. One, say no and let Tamaki finish what might be his third or forth glass. Or two, drink it himself.  
  
One resulted in Tamaki probably undressing or throwing up and the other resulted in… well, it was hard to say.  
  
"I'm drinking it, yeah." Kyoya picked the glass up and drank half in a few gulps out of thirst and the rest out of habit. It burned in his throat and stung in his nose but at least Tamaki wasn't drinking it.  
  
"You know I prefer red wine." Tamaki said, absentmindedly, letting the hand in Kyoya's hair sloppily brush the strands from his face.  
  
"Mm?" Kyoya placed his glass down and took a look around, trying to avoid Tamaki’s eyes..  
  
Left in the living room were only he and Tamaki. An hour ago, Honey and Mori had retired to bed together. Fifteen minutes ago, Hikaru and Kaoru had whispered to each other before sneaking off to bed. And Haruhi? She'd been long gone as soon as she heard "wine" and "Tamaki" in the same sentence. She was the smartest one between them all.  
  
"It just... Tastes better." Tamaki said, "The flavor is richer and there's more body. Plus, it's good for the heart, you know." Tamaki placed a hand over the wrong side of his chest.  
  
Kyoya readjusted his hand so it was over his heart, "Did you even pay attention in human anatomy?" it wasn't really a question. Kyoya remembered that class well. Every time he had looked over at Tamaki, he had been doodling or sleeping. Didn’t he realize his father was paying money for those classes?  
  
"That's not the point." Tamaki informed him, "The point is, this wine is garbage."  
  
"White wine is healthy, too." Kyoya recalled, "You may not like the taste as much but it's not without benefit."  
  
Tamaki groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're so sensible. It's annoying." Tamaki grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, should I try to be more like you?" Kyoya said but Tamaki didn't seem to get it.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Forget it. Weren't you talking about wine?"  
  
"Yes!" Tamaki chirped, "I also like dessert wines but don't tell anyone that. It's a secret."  
  
Kyoya could have laughed at the serious tone Tamaki took, "How's that a secret?"  
  
"Sometimes I drink it without having dessert." Tamaki said, forlorn, as if it was some awful tragedy.  
  
"Unheard of." Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded.  
  
"What do you like?" Tamaki seemed to find Kyoya's loose necktie inviting to play with.  
  
"I don't drink--not really. Aside from this, the last drink I had was with you over a year ago."  
  
"Really? I drink all the time."  
  
"You're French, after all."  
  
When Tamaki's hands brushed the exposed skin under the tie, Kyoya could feel the single glass of wine kick in. In his mind, he knew it hadn't been long for the alcohol to have an effect but it was enough time to pretend it did.  
  
He shuddered involuntarily and let a word grace his lips, "Tamaki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you mean what you said earlier?"  
  
"About red wine? Yes. It's my favorite." Tamaki said.  
  
"No, about loving me." why was he asking this?  
  
"Hm? Oh. Yes. I love you." Tamaki said, "Is that bad?"  
  
"Tamaki, will you remember this in the morning?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kyoya wasn’t one to test boundaries, but he fully doubted drunk Tamaki’s ability to recall events the next morning. He supposed there would only be one way to find out if he would remember this.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you." Kyoya said, like it was nearly enough time to react. He kissed Tamaki experimentally and Tamaki just sat there, his blue eyes wide.  
  
Tamaki touched his lips when he pulled back, "Oh."  
  
Kyoya felt like an entire train had hit him, "That was stupid. I'm sorry." he pushed Tamaki off his lap, feeling waves of guilt crash over him.  
  
Tamaki didn't like being pushed away, "Hey! Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Kyoya stood up, Tamaki looking up at him sadly from the floor, "We should go to bed."  
  
"I'm not tired!"  
  
"You will be in the morning. Get up." Kyoya offered a hand.  
  
He pulled Tamaki to his feet and lead him down the hall to his room. Once the blond was laid down, Kyoya took one last look at him before going to his own room.  
  
If he had played a different hand tonight, he could have been sharing a room with Tamaki, but instead he slept alone, forced to acknowledge that the twins were still awake and had heard every part of their conversation.


End file.
